1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an amusement game device using an elastic projector to propel soft projectiles to a stationary target.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention relates to games in which players attempt to hit designated points or orifices on a fixed target to achieve the highest score, thereby winning the game. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,531: 3,814,428: 5,165,694: 5,294,129, and 5,622,369, the disclosures of which are incorporated therein by reference all relate to projectiles thrown by hand or by a hand-held projecting device at a designated target.
However, these games and embodiments are best suited to be played outdoors, as the composite material of the projectiles themselves dictate that fact.
My invention of the two-part embodiment target game is strictly and unequivocally designed to be played indoors or in a controlled environment. The lightweight composite target and the existing art soft foam balls indicate indoor use only.
The present invention provides an indoor interactive target game using a leg and hand held elastic cylindrically beaded sling to propel soft indoor foam or foam-type balls at a lightweight composite affixed target with a plurality of point indicia marked scoring opportunities.
1. It is an object of my present invention to create a competitive interactive target game using four-inch diameter soft foam balls already in the current marketplace as propelled projectiles in this game.
a. It is a further object of my invention to be marketed in two-part embodiment form with the future trademark name of Couchpatata.
b. It is a still further object of my invention to provide a target game that will be easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. An advantage of my present invention is the fact that indoor soft foam composite balls have already been proven to be a safe projectile to be thrown or propelled indoors.
a. It is a further advantage of my invention in that the target mounts quickly and easily on any vertical wall surface of any composite type.
b. It is a still further advantage of my invention in that the soft projectiles can be launched by a player either lying on a piece of furniture or on the floor.
c. A still further advantage of my invention is the number of variations of the game that can be played to reach the highest point total. More objects and advantages will be readily apparent after a perspective of the following description and drawings.